1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution panel switch gear and a monitoring and control system having a distribution panel switch gear and in particularly to a distribution panel switch gear and a monitoring and control system having a distribution panel switch gear suitable for controlling an operation and a monitor of various kinds of process apparatuses used in a hydraulic power plant, a thermal power plant, and an atomic power plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an atomic power plant, a system for operating various kinds of process apparatuses has constructed in accordance with a command which is outputted from a main control panel. For example, there is an article title of Thermal and Atomic Power Generation 1993, July number, "an instrument control and an automation IV; a control and an automation of a stream power plant".
In this article, a main control panel and a unit computer are arranged in a central control room, an auxiliaries sequence controller is connected to the unit computer through a net work. Further, an auxiliaries interlock relay panel is connected to the auxiliaries sequence controller and a distribution panel switch gear (a switch gear) is connected to this auxiliaries interlock relay panel.
The auxiliaries sequence controller comprises a CPU for executing a sequential control and in addition to the above CPU a digital output device which output a command for operating an activation and a stop to an auxiliaries. The auxiliaries interlock relay panel comprises a process device protecting circuit and a process device interlocking circuit and these circuits are constituted according to relays.
Further, the above stated distribution panel switch gear comprises various kinds of process devices and plural switches which are connected to, for example, a motorized valve and a pump etc.. The switch performs an opening and closing operation in response to a signal from the auxiliaries interlock relay panel and supplies the power to a designated process device.
Namely, when the relay in the auxiliaries interlock relay panel is operated in response to an activation signal etc. from the auxiliaries sequence controller, a designated switch in the plural switches, which are disposed in the distribution panel switch gear, is closed and then the power is supplied to the motorized valve etc..
In the above stated prior art, the relay of the auxiliaries interlock relay panel and the switches of the distribution panel switch gear are connected independently through cables and further the signals for the activating command and the stopping command of the pump and the signals for the valve opening commands and the valve closing command of the motorized valve are transmitted according to the cable wires.
As a result, with the above stated reasons, since it is necessary to wire the cable wires which correspond to a number of commands from the process relays as the auxiliaries to be operated, there is a problem in which a large scale size apparatus is needed.